The Tales of Tenzo Senju!
by Romul
Summary: This is a story of a man named Tenzo Senju and his adventure through his life. **I am currently working on getting pictures and descriptions of each shinobi in the series uploaded. This will help people to visualize and to see distinctions among characters.**
1. Chapter 1

A wise man once said, put your all in your dreams, and they will come true. This is a standard that I have gone by since I started training as a shinobi. My name is Tenzo Senju. I am one of the last remaining members of the Senju Clan. While my clan originated from Konohagakure, I have never been to Konoha. I was born in Iwagakure. My parents had left Konoha to start a journey and see the entire world, but when they were ready to give birth to me, they decided to settle in Iwagakure. There we lived until I was of age to go to the Academy, and we moved to Kusagakure, where I began and sustained my shinobi career.

I am just a plain, normal guy. Passed the Academy, did missions as a Genin, took the Chuunin Exams and passed. Since then, I have just lived on as a Chuunin for Kusagakure, doing missions as needed, and also training. There have been some problems in the history of Kusagakure, and they have carried onto the present day.

Kusagakure is known as a peaceful median, in the midst of the Five Nations. This is only true to the eyes of those living outside of the country. The leader of the village here, Dantako, is a very evil man. It is said that anyone and everyone who he doesn't deem fit for Kusagakure he kills. Numbers of very good friends of mine have been killed by the hands of this monster. Day by day, I go about wondering, when will he try to come after me? Maybe he…..

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

I closed my book and set it to the side, and then I went to the door and opened it.

Me: "Yes?"

Mysterious Man: "Hello! My name is Mao. I have been instructed to bring you to Lord Dantako."

Me: "Alright, please give me a second while I get ready."

I walked back in my house and closed the door. Could this be it? Has he finally decided to come after me? Well, I say bring it! I put my black long sleeve shirt, slid my black pants on over my weights that were around my ankles, and then put my flak on over it all. I grabbed my pouch and ensured I had plenty of essentials in it. I put my headband on and walked up to the door.

Me: "I'm ready, let's go."

Mao: "Right! Follow me!"

We ran off into the forest, striding so fast that I felt dizzy from the sudden transition from relaxing at my house to running full speed through the forest. This cannot be good. I'm being lead from the village, to meet Dantako. This could only mean that he wants to finish me off to the side so that a scene is not caused.

Mao: "We are here."

Me: "So, what is this all about?"

Mao: "He he, I'm not sure, but it must be something serious if Lord Dantako wanted me to bring you all the way out here to talk to him."

I sighed. Suddenly, three Kusa ANBU jumped out of some nearby trees, followed by a tall, shady man.

Mao: "Lord Dantako, I have brought him to you like you asked!"

Lord Dantako: "Go back to the village Mao."

Mao: "Yes Lord!"

How sickening. He is the most rude, careless guy in all of Kusa. The way he just orders us around and doesn't give an ounce of appreciation just turns my stomach!

Lord Dantako: "Tenzo…"

Me: "Yea?"

Lord Dantako: "I need you to do something for me. A special mission. It is a mission that will bring Kusa to the brink of war if carried out wrong. An assassination of a highly statured person."

Me: "What if I refuse?"

Lord Dantako: "I thought of that."

He then snapped his fingers and three more people came out of the forest. It was another of the ANBU, and…..MY PARENTS!

Me: "What is the meaning of this! Why did you kidnap my parents!? What is going on here!"

Lord Dantako: "I told you, this mission is very special and vital. We need someone that can take care of it without causing an uproar and bringing attention to Kusa."

Me: "Why me though? That is what the Kusa ANBU are for."

Lord Dantako: "That is true; however, they cannot do a mission of this caliber without standing out."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Lord Dantako: "I need you to infiltrate Iwagakure, and kill a kunoichi by the name of Aida. We have had reports of her becoming the new Head of the Iwa Medical Corps. From the intel, I hear that this will put Iwa ahead of everyone in medical advances and ready them for anything, including war."

Me: "Aida…I guess I will accept the mission…as long as you promise to let my parents go."

Lord Dantako: "Once the mission is successfully completed, I will let them go free."

Me: "Alright, is there anything else I need to know?"

Lord Dantako: "Everything will be in the file that one of my ANBU will give you."

He snapped his hands again, and one of the guys walked up with a folder and handed it to me. I then nodded, and walked back towards the village.

Me: "Aida….."


	2. Chapter 2

When I returned to my room, I grabbed a bag out of the closet and started packing it with gear for travel. I packed all the basic stuff I needed to make it to Iwagakure, including my birth certificate to show that I was born and Iwagakure and a once resident of the village. As I finished packing my stuff, I picked up a picture out of the box lying in the floor of my closet and put it in my bag.

Me: "Alright, I guess I'm off now…"

I walked outside, locked my door, and walked to the village gates.

Tetroz: "Hey Tenzo! Are you about to head on a mission!?

Tetroz was one of the guys I graduated from the Academy with. He and I have been best friends ever since I moved to Kusagakure.

Me: "Yea, a mission.."

Tetroz: "Everything alright?"

I faked a smile and looked up at my friend.

Me: "Yes, everything is fine."

I then started walking out into the forest, and then I started running to cover some ground quicker. This is just great. I have really gotten myself into a big mess now.

As it grew darker, I knew I would need to set up camp for the night and start back traveling in the morning. At the pace I had been going, the three day trip was already cut down to be a one and a half day trip. So tomorrow afternoon, I would arrive in Iwagakure.

I laid in a tree, looking into the sky, and slowly drifted to sleep.

Morning came fairly quick, and I was back at it. I had started running towards Iwagakure at the break of dawn. As I was running, the terrain changed very quickly. The lush forest and grassy grounds very soon turned into rough ground and mountainous landscapes. Home sweet home. I took this time to change out of my Kusa gear and just wear a plain shirt and pants. A few hours later, I was at the gates of Iwagakure.

Iwa Shinobi: "Hello? How can I help you? Are you visiting Iwagakure?"

Me: "Yes, I am visiting back home for a bit."

Iwa Shinobi: "Back home? Ahh, so you used to be an Iwa shinobi!"

Me: "Well, sort of. My parents moved from Iwagakure shortly after I was born. I never really was able to attend the Academy here, but I did grow up as a child here."

Iwa Shinobi: "Alright, I just need to see some forms showing that you were born in Iwagakure."

I reached into my bag and grabbed the papers out and handed them to him. As he was reading over my birth documents, I just stared around the village in amazement. The tall buildings were just breathtaking.

Iwa Shinobi: "Everything seems good! Enjoy your stay in Iwagakure!"

I walked off, putting my papers back into my bag. I then grabbed another sheet out. The paper was a map of Iwagakure and it showed where my parent's old house was at. I walked there, and used the key that was inside of the file I received from Dantako, and walked in.

Me: "This is very nostalgic."

I walked over to a table and set all of my stuff down. I then got busy to work. I went into a side room and laid out several papers, all of which pertaining to the mission. One was a detailed map of Iwagakure, the other a list of places to check, and the last a picture of Aida..

Me: "Well, I guess I should check the most obvious of places she will be at."

I then grabbed my gear. I put my Kusa gear on and put a cloak over it to cover it up. The cloak was nothing dark and suspicious, just a basic thing people would wear around in the winter. Since it was naturally chilly in the rocky village of Iwagakure, it was perfect to cover everything up.

I walked outside of the house, having everything packed and ready to go, and then locked the door. I headed to the Iwa Hospital and walked to the front desk. There I saw something to the side, marking where various medics' offices were. At the top, I saw Aida's office. I then walked up the stairs and eventually made it to the top floor. Here I was, standing in front of Aida's office..I knocked.

Aida: "Come in."

I walked in, and abruptly shut the door. I then stared at Aida. She looked at me with concern, wondering what could be going on.

And then…

*BOOM!*

The entire office was exploded to pieces. No sight of a shinobi in the presence of the area.


	3. Chapter 3

Aida: "What the heck was that all about!?"

Aida and I were back in my old house, her tied to a chair and me sitting in a chair across from her.

Me: "I'm sorry Aida, but please, let me explain."

Aida: "How do you know my name…?"

I then pulled the cloak off, and stared her in the face. She immediately started to cry. I untied her, and instantly she tackled me to the ground, giving me a huge hug.

Aida: "Tenzo! It has been so long!"

Me: "Yea, it has.."

I started to tear up.

Aida and I were best friends when I lived in Iwagakure. We were the closest of the close. We had each other's backs no matter what kind of trouble we got ourselves in. Needless to say, our goodbye was similar to the reunion we were having right now. Teary and sad.

Aida: "I have not heard from you for ages. I assumed you might have been dead!"

Me: "Well, I'm not."

I smiled.

Me: "Aida, I have a lot of explaining to do."

Aida: "Alright, well, what is it?"

She started wiping her tears away and we both got back up and got in our chairs. I wiped the few tears I had and let out a slight cough.

Me: "Well, this is how it started.."

I began telling her my story, from the start of moving to Kusagakure. About the treacherous Dantako. About the murdered friends of mine. About the situation with my parents. Everything. Then I told her about the mission and showed her a file.

Aida: "So I was supposed to be assassinated.. I see. I don't understand why though."

Me: "I have a feeling I know what is happening."

Aida: "What?"

Me: "Well, one of the comments Dantako said to me was that you becoming the Head of the Iwa Medical Corps would give them advantages in war. I believe this means that Dantako plans to attack Iwagakure."

Aida: "Really!? That is terrible! We need to let Lord Tsuchikage know about this now!"

Me: "Well, there is one problem with that. If I do not complete my mission and report back to the village, Dantako will kill my parents…"

Aida: "AHH! Well, let's scratch that idea. What do you suppose we do?"

Me: "Here is what I have been thinking about since I first received the mission. I would like for you to come with me. I have already fake assassinated you at the Hospital. So, it would be fairly easy for us to head out now and be safe."

Aida: "But how can we get out of the village? What about my stuff?"

Me: "Here, take my cloak and go home. Pack everything vital for a trip, and possibly a fight. I will get things prepared here to escape from Iwagakure."

Aida: "Alright, I will be back soon!"

Aida then put on my cloak and walked outside and ran towards her house. I took this time to get my stuff together, think things out, and prepare for our escape.

Three Hours Later

Aida: "I'm back."

She opened the door and walked in, then just stopped and dropped her stuff.

Aida: "Wow! How did you do all of that in the little time I was gone!?"

Me: "Well, that is not important right now. Let's go."

Aida and I walked down into a huge tunnel that I made that lead out to a mountain a distance from Iwagakure. As we walked into the tunnel, I kicked a small rock out of the way and the entire entrance collapsed. No turning back now. A half hour later we were out of the ground and heading towards Kusagakure. We stopped once we had reached the forest and set up camp.

Me: "Aida, we are going to have to do something about your appearance."

Aida: "No worries! I know just the thing! A nice haircut, some hair dye, and a few plucks here and there and I will look completely different! I already got the dye!"

She walked off to the river near us and started her transformation. I set up a few traps around our camp to ensure her safety and walked back to the campsite. Now that Iwagakure has had a random assassination of Aida, tensions will rise in Iwagakure, and changes will come, such as patrols being sent out.

The next morning came and I packed everything up. Aida was already up, packed, and sitting in a tree waiting. I looked at her, she was just beautiful. Even though her original look was changed, she was still the amazing, beautiful Aida I knew.

Aida: "We should head on now!"

Me: "Right!"

We both started running towards Kusagakure. Towards the end of the day, we reached Kusagakure, and were looking at the village from a distance.

Aida: "How are we going to do this?"

Me: "I have a plan. One of my friends works the gates. We should be able to slide by easily. I just want you to help make it easier, and transform into a large shuriken. Then I will strap you to my back and walk in casually. Since I know him, he won't try to search me or anything."

Aida: "Alright! **Transform!**"

Aida transformed into a shuriken and I strapped it to my back. I then walked to the gates of Kusagakure and saw Tetroz sitting at the check in area.

Me: "Hey Tetroz!"

Tetroz: "Welcome back!"

As I walked closer, I noticed another guy standing there. It was one of the Kusa ANBU!

Me: "Umm, hello sir?"

Kusa ANBU Member: "Lord Dantako wants me to conduct thorough searches of everyone who comes in and out of the village. Please step this way."

No! This is bad, this is real bad! What can I do? I'm pretty sure I can take him. No, that wouldn't work. That would cause a scene, and everything from there will go downhill! What will I do!?

Mao: "No, that won't be of any concern with him. Lord Dantako would like to see him as soon as he got back."

Mao jumped from a tree beside the check in desk. That was a close one.

Me: "Well, alright then. Mao, I need to go by my house to get a few things put up first. Is that alright?"

Mao: "I guess so, just you better hurry up and report your mission before Lord Dantako gets angry."

Me: "Alright, I will see you guys in a few."

That was a close one… Everything is better now. We are back in Kusagakure, safe and sound.


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Dantako: "You're back already? I'm impressed. I assume everything went well?"

Me: "Yes, Aida has been assassinated, along with a portion of the Iwa Hospital."

Lord Dantako: "Is that right Mao?"

Great! Mao was there! I hope he didn't see what happened. That would ruin everything.

Mao: "Well, about that…"

Oh no...

Mao: "He did cause a bit of a scene, but, no one was able to see who did it. Aida is gone and there are no suspicions on a possible culprit."

Lord Dantako: "Good. Thank you Tenzo. As I promised, your parents have been released. You have proved yourself through this mission Tenzo, you are a very fine shinobi, and will prove useful in the near future."

Me: "Thanks."

I walked out of his office and out of the building. That was a close one. That has to be the first comment I have ever heard come from his mouth. What did he mean about being useful in the near future though? Could that mean that he plans to attack Iwagakure soon? I must act quickly.

I walked up to my door, unlocked it, walked in, and locked it back. Aida was to the side cooking supper. All of the windows were completely shut; all ways of spying on us were completely sealed.

Aida: "How did everything go?"

Me: "It went fairly smooth. Now we just have to figure out what will happen next."

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Aida quickly hid in the closet and I walked up to the door. Who could it be? I opened it slowly.

Mao: "Whaaaaat's uup!?"

Me: "Oh, hey Mao, what do you need?"

Mao: "Well, I came to talk to you about what happened the other day."

Mao had a huge grin on his face. It was awkward and very creepy to look into his face. This means that he knows exactly what happened.

Mao: "So, is that pretty girl your new girlfriend now?"

*THUD!*

As quickly as he spit out his last sentence, Aida had him pressed against the floor with a kunai at his throat.

Mao: "Woah woah, calm down missy. I mean no harm to you two."

Me: "You mean you are not going to tell Dantako?"

Mao: "Not at all! I just simply have a deal I wish to make with you."

Great, why do I all of a sudden feel like I'm making a deal with the devil?

Me: "What is it?"

Mao: "I simply would like to plead for safety."

Me: "What do you mean?"

Mao: "Well it is sooo obvious. You are clearly planning to overthrow Lord Dantako! He he he."

I just paused. How does he know this? How long has he been gathering intel on me?

Mao: "I know what you are thinking, and it is as simple as this. Lord Dantako always keeps eyes on typically talented shinobi, and I was assigned to keep a steady data log about you and everything you do. I know everything that you have done up to this point, including what you have thought. My deal is simply this though. I would like to become a spy for you, Tenzo. I would like to trade safety for intel on Dantako and to false report your actions to keep you safe and under the radar."

Me: "Really? That is it? That simple? Why are you trying to help me?"

Mao: "Well, quite frankly, the way Lord Dantako executes his own shinobi without hesitation won't let me rest at ease. I don't know when he will one day decide to take my life."

Me: "Alright, well, I'm in no position to refuse your offer, so I accept your terms."

Mao: "Good good! Now, as for a little heads up. You are right. Lord Dantako plans to attack Iwagakure within three weeks."

Three weeks!? That is too soon! How will I be ready to retaliate that fast!? This is a big problem now. I don't know what to do.

Mao: "Any who, I must be off now. I'm a bit hungry. Can you please let me go Aida?"

Aida: "Fine.."

Aida let Mao go and he left the house. I locked the door and looked over at Aida.

Aida: "I don't trust him."

Me: "Neither do I, but we were in no position to refuse his help. We just have to play it safe."

Aida: "Yea.. Well, supper is ready."

We sat down and started eating. Soon after I made a spot to sleep on the floor and let Aida use my bed. We both fell asleep, well, that is what I hoped for. Aida was fast asleep but I could not sleep.

I decided I will go train. It would be best to get worn out and tired to get me to sleep. I walked into the closet, moved the box that was on the floor, and opened up the secret door that was under the box. I walked down some stairs and came to an opening. There all that was seeable was a large room in the shape of an arena, lit all the way around. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

Me: "Well, time to train."

I walked to the middle, formed a hand sign, and yelled.

Me: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several clones of me were standing around. I took a step back, nodded at myself, and pulled out a kunai.

*CLING* *CLASH* *THUMP*

Hand to hand combat. One of the most common styles of fighting. This is usually how I trained it. Five versus one was always a good way to stimulate having to fight in a war. You never know how many you're up against, especially in a war within your own village.

One after another, the shadow clones were defeated. Finally, all five of them were gone. Not one ounce of chakra was used. Perfect. The more chakra I save in fights in a war, the more I have to use when I fight Dantako. I laid down in the floor and just started to think.

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

Mao: "Very impressive."

Me: "How did you get in here?"

Mao: "Didn't I tell you? I know everything about you. I know every possible way to get in and get out."

Me: "That is very, well, creepy."

Mao: "Any who, we are here for you."

Me: "We?"

Two Kusa ANBU walked out from behind him. Then they all three charged at me. What just happened!?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up.

Me: "Phew, it was just a dream."

Aida was asleep still. Wait, but how did I get back into the house? Aida rolled over smiling. I just stared, I couldn't help it. I missed her so much..

Aida: "So, you were training hard last night."

Gahhh! She's awake! I quickly turned like I wasn't staring at her.

Me: "Yea, thanks for bringing me back upstairs."

Aida: "No problem! It's a nice area you have down there to train. I will definitely be using it a lot, if you don't mind."

Me: "Not at all, since you have to stay inside, it will be perfectly fine."

We both got up and got ready. Aida went downstairs to train. I decided I would go take a walk outside. I opened the door, walked out, and locked it back. Just as I started walking towards the forest, I heard footsteps coming up from behind.

Tetroz: "What's up Tenzo! Going out for a walk? Mind if I tag along?"

Me: "Hey Tetroz, sure, why not."

We both walked out through the forest. Kicking rocks here and there and just basking in the awkward silence. We soon came up to a small training spot.

Tetroz: "Remember this spot Tenzo?"

Me: "Of course, how can I forget such a dreadful place.."

Tetroz: "It wasn't all that bad! This is where we first met after all!"

In fact, this was the spot where we first met, and became lifelong friends. I remember like it was only yesterday…

-Flashback-

Metaku: "Look at these two losers training over here! They aren't even training together! Ha! How can you get better if you just train by yourself!?"

Metaku was an older boy, who graduated from the Academy while we were in it. He was a fresh Genin, and a cocky one at that.

Tetroz: "Metaku, just beat it. You need to go train yourself too!"

Metaku: "What did you just say to me shrimp?"

Metaku walked up to Tetroz and pushed him down.

Metaku: "You better stay down punk! Before I really have to mess you up!"

Tetroz didn't listen though. Instead he stood back up and started laughing.

Tetroz: "What's a punk like you going to do?"

Metaku reared back and was ready to throw in a heavy blow to Tetroz' face when..

*BAM*

I jumped at him and kicked him on the side of the face, causing him to fly back. He slowly got up and let out a very awkward call.

*Shoowoohhaaa!*

Two other guys came out of the forest to the training grounds.

Me: "These two must be his squad members."

Tetroz: "Yep! Let's stand our ground though. We are going to show them what true shinobi look like!"

I smile and nodded at him. The two new guys ran at us with kunai in their hands, with intent to kill. Metaku was running behind him, this time with some sort of iron gloves on his hands.

Me: "**Earth Release: Double Fist Rock!**"

Rocks formed around both of my hands, I then ran towards both of the guys in the front and..

*BOOM*

The two guys went flying back, knocked unconscious. I then fell from using too much of my chakra using the only technique I knew. Metaku was up to Tetroz.

Tetroz: "Let's dance."

Metaku came in for the punch but Tetroz quickly dodged it, sliding under his left arm. Tetroz then took his kunai and tapped the bottom end of it right under Metaku's left arm and..

*BAM*

Metaku's left arm instantly went limp. All Metaku could think to do was start crying. He took off running, followed by the other two who had just gained some consciousness back.

Me: "Whoa..you didn't have to break his arm!"

Tetroz: "I didn't, I just simply paralyzed it for the moment."

Tetroz smiled and started laughing, I slightly laughed, as I was still exhausted from overusing what little chakra I had.

Tetroz: "You shouldn't rely on ninjutsu for petty fights like this. You should work on your hand to hand combat to save chakra and time."

I nodded in agreement. I then stood up and we walked up to each other. We both smiled and thanked each other for the help. Then Tetroz put his hand out.

Tetroz: "You and I make a good team, and you seem really cool. Let's make a promise right here, right now. Let's promise to be best friends and have each other's back no matter what!"

I smiled and threw my arm out and we shook on it.

Me: "Deal."

-Flashback Over-

I looked over at Tetroz and he had his hand out, smiling. I shook his hand and gave a smile back.

Tetroz: "I'm glad you remember. I just wanted to make sure you remembered before I asked this. So, what is really up?"

I sighed.

Me: "Well, it is a long story."

I started to explain the issues and everything. The assassination, the report, Mao, Aida. He just listened and understood everything. He took everything to heart and when I was done, explaining everything, he stood up, and started laughing.

Tetroz: "Tenzo, what have you gotten us into now?"

I smiled, knowing that he pretty much just said he will help me out.

Me: "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day came, and I decided it would be best to get Tetroz over to start working on some plans. I woke up earlier than Aida, so I snuck out of the house and went to Tetroz's house.

*Knock* *Knock*

Tetroz: "Yea? Oh, hey Tenzo!"

Me: "Hey, do you mind coming over in about an hour or so to discuss some things?"

Tetroz: "Not at all, see you then!"

He went back inside and I walked back to my house. When I got there, I woke Aida up and told her about the meeting I'm going to hold. She quickly got up and dressed. Once Tetroz was here we all three walked down to the training area.

Me: "Alright, so, this is what we have right now."

I laid out a few papers and a large map of Kusagakure.

Me: "Here are the key spots that Dantako has control in. This includes all of Northwest and parts of Southwest and Northeast Kusagakure. Everyone in these areas are considered hostile."

Aida: "That's the problem though; it is only three of us, and hundreds of them."

Me: "Yes, that is a problem. We need to somehow recruit more shinobi to join our small alliance."

Aida: "Oh! I have a few people in mind! There was this squad of shinobi I accompanied on a mission as their medic, and through it we all became really good friends. There is no doubt that they will want to help us out."

Me: "That is perfect! So you and I can head back to Iwagakure and take the hidden passage back to my old house."

Aida: "Mhm!"

Tetroz: "What about me though? What should I do?"

Me: "I need you to do a special task. I need you to help spread word through Southeast Kusagakure that there is talk of a rebellion. See who all is seriously interested."

Tetroz: "Got it, well I will head out and start talking around now."

Me: "Alright, Aida and I will get ready for our trip back to Iwagakure and head on."

Tetroz left the house while Aida and I got ready to head back to Iwagakure. This was going to be extremely difficult. Not to mention, her having to talk to people she knew when she is technically dead. I'm sure she will figure out something. Now I'm excited. We have an army starting to be built.

Aida and I were out on the road very quickly. Thanks to my previous mission, the ANBU that was standing at the gates didn't check me. Who knew some good would come out of that mission? We were both running fairly fast. We needed to hurry up, get there, get in, and get out. That was the agenda. The sooner we were back in Kusagakure, the sooner we could get prepared for the war.

Aida: "Watch out!"

Aida threw me to the side then jumped out of the way.

*BOOM*

What just happened? Is someone attacking us? I looked over to my side and saw Aida getting back up. As I got back up, a kunai with an explosive tag on it landed right in front of me. I jumped to the side to dodge it.

*BOOM*

We are definitely under attack. But who could be doing this? We both headed up a large tree near us and started scanning around. We couldn't see anyone. I decided to move a little further closer and spotted some kind of mechanism. It was a trap, with the Iwagakure symbol engraved on it.

Me: "Aida, this is real bad."

Aida: "I see, we need to hurry up with our mission before the Iwa-nin spot this trap being set off."

We both started back our run to Iwagakure, but this time faster. We didn't stop to camp out for the night. Too much was at risk to do so. We arrived at the passage to my old house early that next morning. We both quickly ran to the end and I instantly began moving rocks out of the way.

Aida: "So, when we get inside, I will put the cloak on and run to each of the squad member's houses. Then we will report back here and head out."

Me: "Right."

I moved the last big boulder out of the way and we both ran inside. I pulled out my cloak and handed it to her. She then put it on and ran out of the house, making her way towards one of the squad member's house.

I just laid back, and tried to relax a bit while she was off getting her friends. I just began to plan out the war and think about what can and will happen.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Mysterious Woman: "Hello? Aida! Nice to see you alive!"

Aida: "Wow, you don't sound too relieved Bri."

Bri: "Well, I knew someone like you wouldn't be killed so easily through a mere explosion. So what is up?"

Aida: "Let's head to Yahara's house, I will explain on the way."

Aida and Bri headed on to the next house. Aida was explaining the entire situation, and just as Aida predicted, Bri was willing to help.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Yahara: "Well, if it isn't Aida, coming back from the dead."

He started laughing.

Aida: "You all had plenty of confidence in me not really being dead."

Aida started laughing.

Bri: "Grab your gear and come with us Yahara. Aida will explain what this is all about."

Yahara, Bri, and Aida soon started walking towards the last house. Aida explained everything once again her best. Yahara laughed at first, but then got very serious. He agreed to help out with the war.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Umm..

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Mysterious Woman: "Hellooo….? AIDA!"

The girl ran up to Aida, giving her a huge hug while crying.

Mysterious Woman: "I thought you were dead!"

Aida: "Well, at least someone missed me."

Aida started laughing and the girl stepped back and wiped her eyes.

Bri: "Trina, we need to head on. Please grab your gear and let's hurry up. Aida will explain everything."

The group of shinobi then headed back to the old house, Aida explaining everything a last time. When they all arrived, I opened the door.

Me: "Well, hello everyone."

Everyone walked in and we all sat around at a table. I started explaining things in more depth and the three shinobi just listened and agreed to help out. Once everything was explained and set straight, I stood up.

Me: "Now that everything is set straight, let's hurry up and head back to Kusagakure."

We all headed down the path. I sealed off the end once again. Moments later we were at the end of the passage. We then started running towards Kusagakure, just talking about the near future plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Bri: "Can we take a break? All of this running is giving me a headache."

Me: "Yea, we will take a quick ten minute break."

We all stopped running to Kusagakure and sat down around a large tree. I took this time to climb to the top of the tree and keep lookout to make sure everything was safe. The big war is less than three weeks away and we still don't have many plans set out. Once we get back to the village I will be able to assign everybody to teams. I will have me, Aida, and Tetroz in a team for sure. I will try to sort out everyone that Tetroz gets into teams along with the Iwa-nin.

Me: "Hmm?"

I looked over in the direction where I heard some noises in the forest. It sounded just like people running. I wonder who it could be. The footsteps stopped.

Me: "Aida! I'm going to go take a walk over this way. If I'm not back in five, I may be in trouble!"

I smirked and then walked towards the area. I was being as stealthy as I could, jumping from tree to tree, hidden in the leaves. As I moved closer, I slowly started to hear voices. Finally, I was close enough to see what was going on without being seen. As I looked, I noticed something a bit strange. It was two Kusa Jounin and a girl who was trapped inside of some sort of wooden prison.

What is going on here? What happened? I leaned closer to get a better view of the two Jounin standing there. One was very well built, tall, blonde, and a tattoo on his left shoulder, and the other was tall, lean, also blonde, and had two swords strapped to his back.

Mao: "Would you like to know what is going on?"

I jumped back; startled at the fact that Mao was behind me.

Me: "When did you get here!?"

Mao: "I told you, I am supposed to keep intel on you, so I will always be watching."

Me: "Ok…? So what is going on here?"

Mao: "Well, it appears as though this kunoichi from Kusa tried to attack Lord Dantako today. He immediately ordered two Jounin to take them out far from the village and kill her, with no trace of the body."

Me: "Hmm, people like her are what we are trying to find right now. I think it would be best to try to save her now."

Mao: "That would be a good idea; however, you would have to kill the two Jounin. If you were to free her, there would be nothing to stop them from reporting it to Lord Dantako."

Me: "Well, I can't do that. I can't kill someone who is being manipulated by Dantako."

Mao: "If it helps the matter, they are two that are loyal to Lord Dantako. They come to him of free will. If you spare them now, they will only cause more trouble later when you have your war."

Me: "That is true. I still feel bad doing this though. Maybe there is another way…"

Mao: "Well, whatever you decide, I'm sure it will be the right thing."

Mao ran off, jumping tree to tree back towards Kusagakure. What can I do? It is unfair to just take their lives right now. Here and on the battlefield are two different scenarios. They could change before then. Wait, I have an idea. How long have I been out here? Two minutes. Well, I have three to get this girl and get back. Plenty of time.

I jumped off of the tree and stood behind it. Alright, here is what I will do. I will throw a few smoke bombs out, run out, kick both of them in the stomach, and while they are gasping for air, I quickly get the girl and get out, and then they won't know what happened.

I tossed a few smoke bombs out and the area became really hard to see. I then darted towards the lean guy and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach. One down. I then turned and ran towards the big guy, and I kicked him too as hard as I could in the stomach, but this time was different. I wasn't able to knock his breathe out! He grabbed my foot and lifted me off of the ground. Then he spun me around and slammed me to the ground. This is real bad. I quickly jumped back onto my feet and proceeded to hit some vital spots.

I took a kunai out of my pouch and aimed for the back of his knees with the bottom end of the kunai. He then fell to his knees, and then I took this chance to hit him in the back of the head with the end of the kunai. He fell over unconscious. Now to get the girl. I ran up to the cage and broke two of the bars off, grabbed her, and darted off into the woods.

Once I returned to where Aida and the others were waiting, they all looked at me fairly weird.

Me: "I can explain.. Let's head back to the village first."

We all started back towards Kusa, but with one extra member. She was very silent and cooperative. Once we got close to Kusa, I told everyone to wait here for a few minutes. It was already getting dark, so it would be easy to sneak everyone in. I had made plans earlier with Tetroz that when I returned, he would distract the guard and I would signal everyone to run in. I walked back to the village and saw Tetroz and the Kusa ANBU. I nodded at Tetroz and walked up to the desk.

Tetroz: "I think I just saw someone jump over the gate and run towards Lord Dantako's office!"

Kusa ANBU: "I got it!"

The ANBU member ran off towards the direction that Tetroz pretended to sight the intruder. I quickly ran back to where the others were waiting and told them to come now. We quickly ran in, and thanks to it being dark, no one saw a thing.

When we all got back to my house we all walked downstairs to my training room. Tetroz had just got off of guard duty, so he was able to come along as well, with two shinobi who he recruited today.

I explained the situation with the girl, and we tried to talk to her but she just sat in the corner, silent. Tetroz introduced the two shinobi he found who wanted to help in the fight against Dantako. One of them was a kunoichi named Sarah and the other was a shinobi named Judo.

This is awesome! With the new additions, we now have a total of ten shinobi willing to fight in this war against Dantako and his men. Now we just need to organize into teams, start training, and plan out how the war will go down.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Me: "Everyone stay down here, I will go get it."

Tetroz: "I'm coming with you."

Tetroz and I headed upstairs and closed off the entrance to the underground training area. He sat down in a chair and leaned it back to pretend like we were just hanging out and I walked over to open the door. When I opened the door, it was a member of the Kusa ANBU.

Me: "What is it now..?"

Kusa ANBU: "I was told to give you this. Only you are supposed to look in this folder."

The ANBU member looked at Tetroz and walked off. I closed the door and let out a sigh.

Me: "I wonder what this is all about.."

I opened it up and at the top it was labeled A-Rank Mission. Wait, A-Rank missions are supposed to be for Jounin level shinobi and up. Why was I given this mission? I started to read over it as Tetroz was pacing behind me, waiting for me to say what it was about. I finished reading over it and turned towards Tetroz.

Me: "This is a mission that is going to be rewarded with me becoming a Jounin…"

Tetroz: "Ok? So why are you so gloomy about it?"

Me: "Well, he wants me to kill a certain shinobi who is accused of false reporting a sighting of a shinobi entering Kusagakure."

Tetroz: "I wonder who that would be."

He started laughing, completely oblivious.

Me: "You…"

Tetroz: "SAY WHAT!?"

Me: "The worst part about it is, Dantako states in here that he and a few of his elite shinobi will bring you into the forest and have you cornered to where you can't escape."

Aida: "No problem, I know just the person to help out!"

Tetroz and I looked over at her, scared at the fact that we didn't even hear her walk up here.

Me: "Who?"

Aida: "Bri. She is a very skilled kunoichi. She is capable of encasing anyone in her chakra and using their body with them having no control. It's this simple. All we need to do is find a body, and let her take control of it. Once she is in control of it, we will let her perform a transformation jutsu to turn into Tetroz. Then you go along with your fight, and BAM, Tetroz is dead."

Me: "It might work, but what if the transformation ends?"

Bri: "That is the art of my jutsu; I can control both the living, and the dead."

How did she get up here too without us noticing? These Iwa-nin are sneaky..

Me: "Well, now we just need a body. I think I know just where to get one too."

We all nodded at each other in understanding on what we will do. I told Tetroz to teach Bri several of his basic hand to hand combat skills so that the fake Tetroz will seem more real. I walked outside and headed to the front gate, hiding in the shadows. There, was a Kusa ANBU standing watch at the gates of Kusagakure. My plan was to simply knock him out, and bring him back.

Mao: "That won't work, you know?"

Me: "Then what do you suggest?"

Mao: "Take this."

Mao tossed a body of someone who was executed by Dantako and his men today to me. I picked the person up, and quickly ran back to the house. When I was back at home, Tetroz and I cleaned the person up and placed him in a corner with a sheet over his body.

Me: "Well, everything is in place. Tomorrow is when we need to do this, so let's make sure we all get up early."

We all went to our separate places. The two Kusa shinobi and Tetroz went to their own homes, the three Iwa-nin made pallets on the floor in the training area, and the mysterious girl just stayed in the corner, and eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning came, and I was up early. I cooked breakfast for everyone and we were all sitting in the house eating, except for Tetroz and Bri. They were at his house getting ready to swap once someone knocked at the door.

Mysterious Kunoichi: "That was real good!"

We all stared at her with confusion on our face. She hasn't said anything up until now, and yet this one meal made her talk.

Mysterious Kunoichi: "What?! I was too hungry to talk.."

Me: "Well, all you had to do was ask for some food!"

Everyone started laughing.

Aida: "So, what's your name?"

Mysterious Kunoichi: "Oh! My name is Katara."

Me: "Hey! My name is Tenzo, this is Aida, and, well the rest of the group!"

Everyone started talking with Katara and introduced themselves. Good, everyone is talking and socializing. The closer we are to each other, the more efficient we will be in the war with having each other's backs.

A black crow flew to a window and started pecking on it. That was the signal that it is time. I hope Bri and Tetroz were able to get things set straight.

Me: "I'm going to go on my mission. See you all later."

I walked outside, locked the door, and headed towards the spot where I am supposed to kill Tetroz. Last night I told Bri to give me a sign that it is her by tapping her feet two times while impersonating Tetroz being surprised and wondering what was going on.

Mao: "Everything is set Tenzo. Lord Dantako and a few of his shinobi are waiting in the designated spot with Tetroz."

Me: "Right!"

I started running to the area so we could get this done quickly. When I made it to the spot, I saw Dantako standing in the middle of a field with Tetroz standing in front of him. They were talking. I sure hope Bri was able to impersonate Tetroz well.

I walked up to both of them.

Me: "I am ready Lord Dantako."

Ugh, I can't believe I just called him 'Lord' Dantako. The things I do to cover everything up..

Lord Dantako: "Very well then. Attend to business. I need to get back to the village. I have two of my men stationed to ensure things go as planned."

Me: "Alright."

Dantako ran off into the forest back towards Kusagakure followed by Mao. Now it is just me, Tetroz, and two Kusa ANBU.

Tetroz: "What is going on!?"

Tetroz turned toward me, panting, and he tapped his feet two times on the ground. Good, it is the fake Tetroz.

Me: "I was asked to kill you.. I'm sorry my friend, but I have to listen to his orders.."

Tetroz: "This doesn't sound like you! We are best friends!"

I ran towards Tetroz and kicked towards his left leg. He jumped out of the way able to dodge it and hit me in my back. I flew forward, face in the ground. Man, Bri, you don't have to be so rough. I quickly jumped up and ran at him again, this time, I formed a hand sign.

Me: "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Two clones and I were running at Tetroz. One went left, one went right, and I ran forward. Tetroz jumped towards me in attempt to jump over me.

Me: "Heh, I figured you would do that."

I jumped up and kicked him right under his chin, knocking him 10 feet into the air.

Me: "Now to end it quickly."

I jumped back while Tetroz was in mid air and did some hand signs.

Me: "**Earth Release: Sandwich Technique!**"

Two large boulders rose from the ground on opposite sides of Tetroz and smashed him in the middle. There was no sign of even the real Tetroz being able to dodge a move like that. I looked around, and sure enough, I got him. His body was in the middle of the two large rocks, now a part of the earth.

Kusa ANBU: "Hmm?"

One of the Kusa ANBU quickly ran off towards the village, assumingly reporting that he is dead. The other stayed, and started running towards a spot not far from where we were. I quickly followed him.

Me: "What is it?"

Kusa ANBU: "I believe I heard something over here."

We both ran towards the spot and stopped short of the area. There we saw a squad of Kirigakure Hunter-nin.

Kusa ANBU: "We have been spotted. Report back to Lord Dantako ASAP and let him know what we spotted. I will engage them and give you time to escape. Hurry!"

Me: "Right!"

I ran off towards the village and heard the ANBU member clashing and fighting with the three shinobi. What is this? Are there affairs that I wasn't aware of? I am sure I will find out as soon as I make it to the village and report to Dantako.

I arrived at the village a couple of minutes later. Once I got to Dantako's office, I ran in and told him about the situation.

Lord Dantako: "This is sudden. You two, follow Tenzo to the spot where the Hunter-nin were last seen. This is an S-Rank Mission. Carry this out swift!"

Kusa ANBU: "Shouldn't this take more than just us two and a Chuunin?"

Lord Dantako: "No, it is two of my finest ANBU and one of the best Jounin in the village, you will not fail."

Well, guess that means I'm a Jounin now.

Kusa ANBU: "Yes sir!"

We all ran off towards the location that the Hunter-nin were spotted, and there we couldn't find any traces of anything. One of the ANBU walked up to a spot where there was a mark on the ground. She then hit the ground and out of it came the ANBU member that stayed and engaged them and two of the Hunter-nin. The ANBU member and one of the Hunter-nin were dead, and the other seriously wounded.

I see what he did there. He took as many as he could and when he was at his limit, he sealed himself along with vital resources to gather intel from. We then each grabbed a person and ran back towards the village.

Lord Dantako: "Take the living one to the intel division. Tell them I want information in 24 hours or else they will be executed. Take the other two to the furnace and burn their bodies."

So a shinobi died defending the village and you are just going to burn his body!? Unbelievable.

Me: "I'm going back home.."

Lord Dantako: "Good, forget this ever happened. I will contact you when I need you to perform a mission."

I walked back to my house, trying to figure out what had happened. So are we with war with Kirigakure? Or are we on the brink of war? Once we finish our war and change Kusagakure for the better, I will access the files and figure out just what is happening. We are a little less than two weeks away.

Aida: "Welcome back Tenzo! We have all been here training! Did everything go fine?"

Me: "Yes, well sort of."

Aida: "What happened?"

Me: "Well, the actual fight against Tetroz went fine. However, there was a fight afterwards. There were a few Kirigakure shinobi that were heading to attack the village."

Aida: "What!?"

Me: "Something is wrong, and I don't know what it is. Dantako keeps us in the shadows. Who knows what he is up to...?"

Aida: "Well that will all change in two weeks."

Me: "Yea, your right. I'm going to go to sleep. I will think things through and let everyone know what the plans are tomorrow."

Aida: "Alright! I will go downstairs and train with the others for a bit and then I will be off to bed too!"

Aida smiled and walked downstairs. I just laid back and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning came, and Aida made breakfast for everyone again. It was delicious! I don't think anyone can cook as amazing food as Aida! After breakfast everyone went back down to the training room and moved all of their stuff to the side to practice. I walked over and sat in a corner and watched everyone as they trained.

Tetroz has to be the best hand to hand fighter out of us all. Bri had amazing chakra control, and her technique would be very useful for infiltrating places. Ever since the incident where Bri helped save Tetroz's life, they have become really close.

I walked over to Aida who was training with Trina.

Me: "I think I have a good idea on what our teams will be."

Aida: "Alright! Let's hear it!"

Everyone gathered around me and I looked down at my sheet and read off the teams.

Me: "Team 1 will be Tetroz, Aida, and I, team captain, me. Team 2 will be Bri, Trina, and Judo, team captain, Bri. Team 3 will be Yahara, Sarah, and Katara, team captain, Yahara. I think it would be best if we split off into our teams and started training together. I will work up plans on how we will attack Dantako."

Everyone walked off to their separate areas and started training with their teammates. Tetroz and Aida went around and trained with different groups to help them strengthen themselves. I walked back upstairs and grabbed a few materials to plan out the war.

Once I had everything together I sat down at the table and spread everything out. I had a map of Kusagakure, a map of Dantako's building, and the team list. I then started to plan everything out.

After about an hour and a half of working on the plans, I finally had a rough outlook on what will go on. I walked downstairs and gathered everyone around.

Me: "Alright, these will be the plans for each team. Team 2 will be the infiltration squad. On the night of the attack you three will head to the general area of Dantako's building. There are always four of the Kusa ANBU stationed on each corner of the building watching guard of the area for suspicious activity, so this is where you will come in handy Bri. You three will wait until there is a signal, and attack one of the ANBU members swiftly and hide back in the shadows. Then Bri will take control of the ANBU member and station him back to act as if nothing happened."

Bri: "What will be the signal?"

Me: "We will light a firework and shoot it above the building, and once the ANBU members glance towards it to see what it was, you will put your plan into motion. This will have to be swift. Once you are in control of the ANBU member, you can simply use that member to take out the other ANBU members, along with fighting yourselves."

Bri: "Sounds good!"

Me: "Team 1 and 3 will be the full scale attack squads."

Tetroz: "Oh fun!"

Me: "After Team 2 is successful in their task, we will head in and run straight for Dantako's office. We will be engaged heavily by his loyal Kusa shinobi from that point on. So Team 3 will be the front lines in attacks to help Team 1 make it to Dantako's office. Once Team 2 has finished their assignment and we have made it in, they will follow us up. So from there, Team 3 will engage the first set of shinobi that attack, and then Team 2 will switch spots and take the lead, ready to attack the next wave. We will be spread out very thin, but I have confidence that we can all handle it all. Trina, whenever your team is within the building, I will need you to use your Earth Release and seal off the door. Once the door is sealed off, that will cut the amount of shinobi that will come to aid Dantako vastly."

Yahara: "Quick question."

Me: "Yea?"

Yahara: "What if the plans aren't successful? What if the first part of the plan doesn't go over well and they are not able to take out the ANBU member's quick enough?"

Me: "Then we will switch to an all out war tactic. We will then all attack the four ANBU, and then proceed with the next part of the plan."

Katara: "I can't wait! We will finally get rid of the monster Dantako!"

We all started cheering. Then I walked to each of the team members and handed them a sheet listing what I had discussed. After everyone had their tasks, we all broke off into our separate teams, reviewed the tasks, and started training again.

Later own during the day I walked back up to the main portion of the house and walked outside. I decided I would just walk around and check out the village. The war is roughly a week and a half away and things around here will definitely get rough. Once I reached Dantako's building, I stopped and just stared towards his office.

Mao: "Heh, so I heard your plans. Not bad, not bad at all. It may actually work. I just hope you are strong enough to take on the tasks that you have decided on. Do you think you have what it takes to defeat Dantako and the elite ANBU? Do you think you have what it takes to lead the village after defeating him?

Me: "Yes, I do have what it takes. I have been preparing myself for this day for a long time now. No doubt, we will win this. I cannot fail. I will not fail.."

Mao: "Let's hope so, because if you fail, the village will go into the grounds."

No pressure. I just have to ensure the plans go through, we are successful in the attack, and that I don't screw up anything after I become the leader of Kusagakure. Most of the village wants Dantako gone, and will celebrate at his defeat, and I am fairly sure that no one will oppose me becoming the new leader.

Mao: "I'm going to go now, see you around."

I nodded and walked back towards my house. Once I arrived back at my house, I talked with everyone about the plans again to make sure we were all clear and then we all started back training.

Five days passed and we were all in good shape. We were all to the point to where there would be no thought of failing this war. I decided to go to my parent's house today to give them a heads up on the war that will happen in just six days.

*Knock* *Knock*

Mysterious Man: "Yes?"

Someone opened the door, and it wasn't my dad..

Me: "Hey, umm, where are my parents?"

Mysterious Man: "Oh, Lord Dantako summoned them. I was told to hang out here for when you came by. He said that he will be with your parents in the forest, waiting."

Me: "Oh, thanks."

Can I not get a break? What is this going to be about.. I quickly ran towards the house and informed Aida and Tetroz of the situation. I quickly let everyone know to get things ready in case of an attack. If he found out the plans and is going to try to end it before it starts, we will just throw ourselves into action faster. We are all ready. From here we are just going to be perfecting things.

After I left the house, I ran towards the forest. I had most of my gear on, but left the heavy artillery at the house. Once I made it to the spot, Dantako was standing there with my parents, Mao, and about 12 of the Kusa ANBU.

Yep, he knows.

Lord Dantako: "Tenzo Senju, you are hereby known as a treat to me and Kusagakure. Intel has been provided and we are fully aware of the coup d'état that you have been planning!"

I just stood silently, thinking of what to do next.

Lord Dantako: "Kill him."

Shoot! He just ordered the kill! Four of the Kusa ANBU are charging at me now, what will I do!? I've got it! I knelt down quickly and removed my weights from around my ankles. Now it is time to show how fast I can get.

Within moments after I took the weights off, I had avoided the four ANBU and was running towards Dantako and my parents. Jumping from side to side to avoid direct contact with one of the ANBU members, I made it there. The Kusa ANBU continued to keep trying to hit me, and I quickly dodged each one and grabbed my parents. Now to make it back to the village.

Father: "Son, just leave us behind! If you try to bring us along, you will only be held back!"

Me: "That is not an option!"

With my parents both over each of my shoulders, I darted towards the village. On the way back there were Kusa ANBU stationed in several spots, each taking their turns at trying to attacked me. I dodge every one of them without a scratch. Once I came up to the village, saw Dantako and two of the elite ANBU standing at the gates.

Me: "Mom, dad, hold on! I bit my thumb and formed some hand signs. **Summoning: Nitooko!**"

I hit the ground and a large dog-like creature appeared under me and my parents. His name is Nitooko and he is a very fast, skilled at jumping summoning.

Me: "Nitooko! Jump over the Kusa walls then take my parents to a safe spot outside of the village!"

Nitooko: "Right!"

Nitooko jumped over the wall and I jumped off of him and darted towards my house. He then jumped back over the wall and ran in the distance, being chased by a few ANBU members.

As soon as I made it to my house, which was surprisingly ANBU free, I ran inside and looked at everyone, panting.

Me: "They found out, they are on their way now. Get ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone grabbed their gear, put on the custom flaks we had made to ensure that we knew who was who, and then gathered around the door. I took this time to grab all of my gear and stood in front of them.

Me: "All plans have been roughly scratched. They are fully aware of the situation and are going to know we are coming. We will still head for Dantako's building, as I'm sure he has retreated there along with many of his force."

Suddenly someone busted through the wall. It was Mao along with one of the ANBU. Mao then hit the ANBU member in a vital spot in his neck, and then threw him to the side.

Mao: "Lord Dantako has retreated to his building. He has alerted all of his elite ANBU and Jounin of the situation. They are heading this way now. If you are going to attack, go now!"

Me: "Right! You best go before someone sees you here!"

Mao disappeared quickly, running from the scene to not be discovered. We all ran outside of the house and jumped onto the top of it. We looked around, spotting a few shinobi heading our way.

Me: "We need to get out of this district. Mao has been doing some work for us and was able to relocate all of the shinobi that are not under the influence of Lord Dantako to this area of the village. The other areas are either abandoned or have only his shinobi. Once we are in that area, anyone and everyone is an enemy."

The Group: "Right!"

We all started running towards the area of Kusagakure under Dantako's control and began engaging enemy shinobi.

All that could be heard was the clash of kunai hitting each other and the occasional explosion. We were slowly making our way towards Dantako's office, but there were so many shinobi to fight that we couldn't advance any faster.

We broke into our separate teams and headed into different divisions to cover more ground. Team 2 took the left flank, Team 3 took the right, and we headed straight down the middle towards Dantako's building.

*BOOM*

There was a large cloud of smoke that appeared in front of our team. What is this? A summoning? Explosions?

Aida: "**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!**"

Aida brought up a large gust of wind which blew away all of the smoke. Standing there were two Jounin and three of the five most elite of the Kusa ANBU.

Me: "Watch out, these are some of Kusagakure's strongest shinobi!"

We all had a bit of an awkward pause. They were accessing the situation and we were thinking of what to do. I then took a scroll off of my back and unrolled it on the ground. Aida and Tetroz jumped in front of me to insure no interruptions.

-POOF-

Four puppets appeared in front of me. Throughout my time training as a Chuunin and completing various missions, I was assigned to travel to Sunagakure and take part in an interrogation of a shinobi that was captured near that land. As I was there, I met a puppet master, who taught me how to control puppets, and helped me make these four puppets.

Me: "You two fight the Jounin first. I will try my best against the three ANBU."

Tetroz: "Holler if you need help!"

Tetroz grinned and he and Aida charged towards the two Jounin. I rose my puppets up and charged them straight towards the ANBU members.

Tetroz: "Sorry pal, but I'm going to end this fast."

Kusa Jounin: "Yea right, take this! **Water Release: Wild Water Wave!**"

The man started shooting water from his mouth towards Tetroz. Tetroz dodged it at ease and was behind the guy.

Tetroz: "Good bye!"

Tetroz gathered chakra into his right fist, reared back, and slammed his fist into the man's back.

*BOOM*

The guy went flying far into the distance. One down. Tetroz jumped in with my puppets and started helping attack the three ANBU.

I took a glance over at Aida, and, what!? Aida started running towards the three ANBU to help out, and the Jounin she attacked was, lying in a puddle of blood. Scary…

Me: "Alright, I'm joining in up close!"

My puppets disappeared into the scroll and I ran up to help engage in hand to hand combat. I formed a hand sign.

Me: "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

I made three other clones and we were all fighting hand to hand against the three ANBU. The sounds of our kunai clashing each other and the occasional hit that landed here and there went on for two minutes. Then..

Kusa ANBU: "**Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet!**"

One of the members shot a huge bullet of fire towards us, while the other two jumped to the side.

Me: "**Earth Release: Earth Dome!**"

I covered us with a large dome of earth. When I released it, we scattered fast to throw some confusion in the air.

Two of the Kusa ANBU darted after Aida, one after me. Tetroz noticed that they were focusing on attacking Aida and ran after them to help her.

Me: "Aida!"

Kusa ANBU: "Your fight is with me. **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!**"

The man shot a huge wave of fire towards me. Lucky me, I get to fight the fire user. The fire was too vast and fast, and was able to hit me.

Kusa ANBU: "Got you."

Me: "Not so fast! **Water Prison Technique!**"

Kusa ANBU: "It was a shadow clone…"

I was standing behind the ANBU member, hand out, with a sphere of water that had him incased in it. I left his head out of the water to talk.

Me: "Now, where is Dantako?"

Kusa ANBU: "…"

That's right, he is an ANBU member. They are trained to not speak a word about anything.

Me: "Fine, I will let you die here, now. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

A shadow clone appeared and I switched control over to him holding the water prison. Then we covered his head with water, and I ran off towards Aida and Tetroz, leaving him to drown.

I was almost caught up to Aida and Tetroz. I could see them in front of me fighting.

Kusa ANBU: "You honestly think a water prison can keep me contained?"

The ANBU member that I thought was going to die was behind me, and grabbed me, with his arms locked under both of my arms. Great, I can't move.

*BOOM*

Out of nowhere, Nitooko appeared above me and hit the ANBU away.

Me: "Are my parents safe?!"

Nitooko: "Yes."

Me: "Thank you, and thanks for saving me there. Please help Aida and Tetroz best you can. Now I am going to finish this guy off. **Death Technique: Returning Soul Play!**"

I summoned out three shadow clones and one of them darted underground and appeared behind the ANBU member, and then he pushed him towards the other two who were running at him the entire time. Now he had three clones holding him in. I quickly ran towards him while grabbing a kunai out of my pouch.

*SLASH*

My clones disappeared and the man fell down, with a large gash in his chest. I turned towards Aida and Tetroz, and they were standing there, wide eyed, looking at me.

Me: "What happened to the other two!?"

Tetroz: "We managed to take care of them. The better question is, where did you learn such a gruesome technique!?"

Me: "That isn't important."

I started laughing. We all snapped out of it and started back running towards Dantako's office. Surprisingly, there were no more shinobi trying to fight us for the rest of the run to Dantako's building.

Aida: "I wonder how everyone else is doing. Since there has not been any shinobi in between here and the last fight, it must mean that the other shinobi were dispersed to the other sides to fight."

We were here, at Dantako's building. The four normal guardian shinobi were already gone, which either meant they were in the battlefield fighting now, or he has called his shinobi to his general office location to serve as a final defense.

We decided to wait a few minutes before entering, in hopes that back up would arrive. Then we heard footsteps coming from around the building.

Bri: "Tetroz!"

Bri and her team came around the corner, and she ran and tackled Tetroz with a big hug. I knew it! They do like each other! Trina and Judo were still with Bri, which meant that they had no casualties and were able to make it. I looked the other way, and there was still no sign of Team 3.

Me: "We probably need to get going."

Aida: "What about Yahara's team!?"

Me: "I don't see any sign of them, and the longer we wait, the more time Dantako and his men have to prepare."

Judo: "Well, let's go then."

We all walked inside the building, and just as Trina was about to seal off the entrance, we heard someone's voice.

Yahara: "Wait!"

Aida: "It's Team 3!"

We stopped for a minute and then saw Yahara and Katara run in through the door.

Me: "Where is Sarah?"

Yahara: "She…didn't make it."

We all stopped for a minute, and just, gave Sarah a moment of silence. We knew there would be casualties on both sides, but, no one can ever be prepared for a death of someone close to you. We all had grown close through all the training sessions; we were like one big family.

Me: "Let's go."


End file.
